


getting to where i'm supposed to be

by Jibbly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: He’s younger than the other speakers, but he’s got a uniform on. “Are you from the Garrison?” Keith feels himself ask without meaning too. Surprised by his own question, he quickly closes his mouth.The other’s eyes widen, and he gives Keith a lopsided smile.“So, I take it I was pretty boring?”





	getting to where i'm supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> a ficlet that i've been thinking about all day  
> will maybe make this into a multichapter fic, but idk

There’s a presentation going on, but he can’t find it in himself to even pretend to pay attention. It’s not like it applies to him, anyway. Once he was done with school, he was going to be left on his own. He would be lying if he said that the closer he got to finishing the year, the more his heart raced. Anxiety over the unknown and what he was going to do.

“Keith, eyes forward!” His teacher snapped at him.

Clenching his jaw in annoyance, he rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the front of the classroom. Chin still in the palm of his hand, he gave the beta his most unimpressed look he could muster.

The speaker coughed into his fist and nodded to him, before continuing. Keith let his mind wander, not listening. He looked over the speaker that had come in today. This whole week, people were presenting their fields to try and inspire them to choose a career.

All that was not important to him. All he cared about was being able to find some job to feed himself and fix up his old house. It was still technically under his name, but he wasn’t old enough for it to be his. Eighteen seemed like it was too far away.

He wouldn’t have to spend time with these people who treated him like dirt, and teachers who barely cared if he failed their classes or not.

Eyes glazed over, Keith continued to look at the neat handwriting on the board. The lines and words blurring together until he jerked as the lunch bell rang. Snapping himself out of his daze, he leaned back into his chair as the people around him started to get up.

“We’ll go ahead and continue the presentation after lunch.” His teacher said and then proceeded to turn to the speaker and asked if he would like to join him for lunch in the teacher’s lodge.

He rolled his eyes at the way his teacher was putting out pheromones, the speaker flushing and getting an awkward look on his face. “That’s okay. I need to make a phone call, but you can go ahead.” The speaker says with a strain in his voice, forced smile on his face.

Frowning, his teacher nods and sees that the class in almost completely empty except for a few stragglers. He gives Keith a raised eyebrow. “You staying in here again, Kogane?”

Keith just crosses his arms and gives his teacher a bored look.

Sighing, the beta leaves the room. The last couple of people that had been talking to each other leave for lunch, too. The only ones left are Keith and the alpha in the front of the room. Now that he’s the only person in the room, Keith finally takes in the other.

He’s younger than the other speakers, but he’s got a uniform on. “Are you from the Garrison?” Keith feels himself ask without meaning too. Surprised by his own question, he quickly closes his mouth.

The other’s eyes widen, and he gives Keith a lopsided smile.

“So, I take it I was pretty boring?”

Keith looks to the side and shakes his head. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.” Embarrassed at being confronted about ignoring the other.

“Well,” There’s footsteps coming towards him, and Keith prepares himself for a reprimand, but instead he feels the desk from in front of him move. Looking back, he jumps a little when the guy is sitting sideways, looking at him. “How about I give you a quick refresher? Unless you’re busy?” He smiles at him, and Keith frowns.

“I thought you had a phone call to make?” He blurts out, not knowing how to deal with all the attention on him suddenly.

Grinning, the guy looks away. Hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “No…I kind of lied about that.”

Keith hugs his arms closer to his chest, tightening them as he frowns down at the table. “I’m pretty sure you have better things to do for lunch besides talking to me, Sir.”

There’s an actual laugh from next to him, and he looks up to see the guy smiling at him. “Well first of all, you can call me Shiro. And secondly, the whole reason I’m here is to talk about the Garrison to you guys.”

“Well, it’s pointless to talk to me about it. I wouldn’t be able to go even if I wanted to.” The Garrison was a well-established institution in Arizona. Well established meaning expensive. Expensive was something he didn’t need to be thinking about.

Shiro’s face fell, but he turned more to face Keith. “why not?”

Feeling frustrated with the whole thing, he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. Surprised filtered across the alpha’s face as he looked up at Keith. “Because places like that don’t let people like me in.” He pushed away from the desk and hurried out of the room.

“Hey, wait!” He heard from behind him, but he didn’t stop.

The warning bell signaling the end of lunch chimed, but he ignored it. The home wouldn’t care about one more call for being absent anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> ig @jibblyuniverse


End file.
